Kapitan Atom
thumb Atom ( Ray Palmer ) Z Wikipedii , wolnej encyklopedii Ten artykuł jest o superbohatera, który pozwala na zmn iejszenie jego ciało . Dla superbohatera z absorpcji atomowej i nadludzką siłą , patrz Captain Atom . Sword of the Atom przekierowuje tutaj . Ten artykuł może wymagać czyszczenia , aby spełniać normy jakości Wikipedii . Szczególnym problemem jest : wiele kwestii , w tym gramatyki okropna . Proszę poprawić w tym artykule , jeśli możesz. (Sierpień 2011) atom Historia publikacja Atom zadebiutował w Showcase # 34 ( cover- dnia października 1961 ) z DC Comics prekursor państwowych Comics . [ 1 ] Pierwsze komiksy - fandom pionierem Jerry Bails , który utrzymywał korespondencję z edytora Narodowy Juliusa Schwartza , napisał Schwartz w grudniu 1960 roku list przedstawiający zaktualizowaną wersję Al Pratt, 1940 firmy Golden Age Atom . [ 2 ] Bails i przyszłość Marvel Comics redaktor naczelny Roy Thomas nie współpracuje w sugerowanej wersji zawierającego elementy innego Złotego bohatera wieku, Jakość Comics " lalka Man . [ 3 ] Ewentualne Atom pisarzem Gardner Fox napisał bails 1 stycznia 1961 r., mówi Schwartz przeszedł wzdłuż listu poręczeń " ... tak , że mogę napisać i poinformować, że ( to jest trzymane w tajemnicy )książka Atom może jeszcze w [ sic] w następnym miesiącu lub tak . Staram się gotować kilka "nowych" super- moce za nim cala ... Własne propozycje są bardzo dobre a szczególniejeden o kompresji atomowej jego ciała , który ma byćelementem "nowego" Atom . Widziałem próbki sztuki , w jaki sposób będzie on wyglądać . ... [] T obecnej chwiliintencją jest , aby gostudent , a nie badacza naukowego masz na myśli . To wszystko jest rozmowa , nic Ci - . Nic pewnego [ 4 ] Schwartz napisał Bails 6 stycznia mówiąc, że już planuje nową wersję Atom , w stylu narodowego w Reimagined Złotego Wieku superbohaterów Flash i Green Lantern , i poprosiła artystę Gil Kane naszkicować projekty . [ 5 ] Kane , nieświadomy sugestie poręczeń " 6, powiedział, że zrobił " serię rysunków "na dużych tablicach ilustracji , w tym wizerunek nowej Atom jazda owczarek niemiecki i inny z pistoletu strzelał Atom , który nosił kostium he w końcu to w jego komiksie debiucie ale bez pasa . [ 7 ] Kane , który mieszkał w Jerycho , Nowym Jorku, na Long Island , w momencie , pojechaliśmy do pobliskiego Hicksville domu DC osoba produkcja Toma Nicolosi, który za pomocą kolorowych rysunków barwniki St-Martin. [ 7 ] Schwartz , po obejrzeniu rysunków , miałpas dodaje szczegół Kane powiedział, że nie lubi , ponieważ " to zerwała linie kostium ". [ 8 ] Schwartz powiedział, że nie chciał ponownie wykorzystać złotą erę atom , Al Pratt i czytał o karłów i myślifragment jednego może zasilać miniaturyzacji nowego bohatera . Dodał, że on i Fox wraz wykreślono wczesne historie nowego Silver Age Atom . [ 9 ] Fox powiedział w 1979 roku : " Wątpię , że wszelkie informacje zwrotne od Bails i Thomas miał bardzo dużo o wpływie , choć zawsze swoje pomysły w powrót naszych umysłów ". [ 10 ] Nazywa cywilnej , Ray Palmer byłhołdem dla redaktora magazynu science-fiction Raymond A. Palmer . [ 11 ] Fikcyjna biografia [ edytuj] Ten artykuł opisuje pracę lub element fikcji w stylu przede wszystkim w - wszechświata . Pomóż przerobienia go wytłumaczyć jaśniej i fikcji niż fikcyjna zapewnić perspektywy . (Sierpień 2010) Srebrny Wiek [ edytuj] Dr Raymond " Ray " Palmer , Ph.D., jestfizykiem i profesorem na Uniwersytecie w Ivy Ivy miasta , gdzieś w Nowej Anglii , specjalizującą się w kompresji materii jako środka do walki przeludnienie, głód i inne problemy światowe. Korzystanie masę białego karła sprawa znajdzie po ląduje na Ziemi , Palmer modyobiektyw, który pozwala mu się kurczyć dowolnego obiektu w dowolnym stopniu , że chce . Kompresja destabilizuje strukturę molekularną obiektu, jednak, powodując eksplozję. Ray Palmer ze swoją dziewczyną , a później żoną , Jean Loring . Sztuka Gil Kane i Murphy Anderson z " Showcase # 34 (październik 1961) . Podczas wyprawy spelunking , Palmer i jego uczniów , wraz z jego dziewczyną , prawnik Jean Loring , znaleźć się uwięziony w jaskini . W akcie desperacji , Palmer potajemnie wykorzystuje soczewki dokonał on z nim się kurczyć się , aby móc wspiąć się przez mały otwór w upadłych skał uszczelniających jaskini , wiedząc, że może wybuchnąć . Korzystanie z pierścionek zaręczynowy diament , Palmer powiększa dziurę dostatecznie i zstępuje na ziemię , aby spróbować ostrzec innych o trasie ucieczki przed śmiercią . Jednak po wejściu do obiektywu światła , odnajduje się wrócił do normalnych rozmiarów i bez niebezpieczeństwa wybuchu. Jaksoczewka jest pokryta jaskini wilgocią , Palmer uważa, że to zmieniło belkę , aby umożliwić ten dziwny efekt. Gdy kolejne eksperymenty nadal prowadzić obiektów wybuchających Palmer stwierdza jakaś nieznana siła w jego własnym ciele pozwala mu bezpiecznie rozmiar -shift . Postanawia użyć tego efektu , by stać sięsuperbohaterem [ 12 ]Retcon w Brightest Day : .Atom specjalne (lipiec 2010) eliminuje wpływ jego egzotyczny makijaż fizycznej , wiązanie jego przetrwanie , a nie do odkrycia matrycy kompresji , tkaniny możliwość rozłożenia skutków promieniowania na całym ciele , stabilizujące go . Matryca prototyp później jego kostium . W tej samej sprawie , ojciec Palmer został wprowadzony , sprzeczne kwestie DC Comics Presents i atom Special # 1, z których wynikało, że rodzice Palmer zmarł , gdy był młody . [ 13 ] Palmer tworzy narzędzie do kontroli pasa do jego miniaturyzacji rozmiarów subatomowych backup z mechanizmem awaryjnego w jego rękawice , strój i rozwija się , że może nosić co najwyżej razy , że tylko staje się widoczne , gdy kurczy się znacznie . Ponadto rozwija sprzęt , który pozwala mu zmniejszyć jego wagę w dodatku do jego wielkości , co pozwala mu szybować na prądy powietrza na niskim poziomie , podczas gdywysokie ustawienie pozwala mu obsłużyć lub uderzyć obiekty równoważnej sile jego normalnej wielkości i budować . Ulubiony sposób podróży jest wywołanie jakiegoś lokalizację na telefon i gdy telefon jest odpowiedział , Palmer można zmniejszyć na tyle , aby podróżować po liniach telefonicznych w sekundach pojawiają się telefon sekretarki . On prowadzi większość jego wczesnych superheroic przygody w Ivy Town, gdzie często pomaga jego dziewczyna , Jean Loring , wygrać swoje sprawy . Znacznie później , zyskuje on wrodzone równoważne uprawnienia w swoim własnym ciele . Palmer walczył przeciwko kilku obcych i nadprzyrodzonymi zagrożeniami , jak również mając własną galerię łotrów : jego wróg jest ChronosTime Bandit ,Zagrożenie Bug - Eyed Bandit , niebezpiecznej eko - terrorystów Floronic Człowiek iminiaturowy błędne Bat - Rycerze Elvaran . On również miał kilka przygód podróż w czasie przy pomocy profesora Alfeusza V. Hyatt Czas Pool . Atom jestczłonkiem kilku wcieleń Justice League , azespół jest na tyle łaskawy , aby dostarczyć specjalny fotel skalowane do jego domyślnego rozmiaru , który może podnieść do wysokości , co potrzebne , aby mógł łatwo wziąć udział w spotkaniach zespołu bez konieczności przechodzenia z kostium . Tam spotyka Hawkman ( Katar Hol wstępnie Hawkworld , Carter Hall post- Hawkworld ), jeden z jego najbliższych przyjaciół w społeczności superbohatera . Ani charakter osiągnąć znaczną popularność , a nawet w ich świetności były głównie wspieranie znaków, często z Palmer jakospecjalista w wielkości zmiany , które często potrzebne , aby uzyskać dostęp ograniczonych przestrzeniach, tylko on mógł przejść . Hawkman by producenci protetyczne skrzydła myna dla Ray zapisane , mając na nazwę i stał major Mynah partnerem i rumak atomu . Sword of the Atom , Power of the Atom i Teen Titans [ edytuj] MieczAtom 3 . Okładki Gil Kane. Atom miał jedno krótkotrwałych miniserial i trzy kolejne promocje, wszystko pod tytułem Miecz atomu , w którym Palmer porzuca cywilizację po rozwodzie z żoną Jean , który miał romans z kolega adwokat Paul Hoben , i staje sięheroiczny wzorem plemienia sześć - calowy ( 152 mm ) - wysokie żółte karnacji humanoidalnych kosmici zwani Morlaidhans w dżunglach Ameryki Południowej . Staje się również małżonka do swojej księżniczki, Laethwyn . Palmer bequeaths jego rozmiar , zmieniając pas i roli opiekuna Ivy Miasta do nowego męża Jean , Hoben . W tym czasie przyjaciel Palmera Norman awanturnik długopisy książki atomu Żegnaj, w którym ujawnia tożsamość Palmera jako Atom . W końcukolonia jest zniszczona , pomimo próby Palmera , by go uratować , przez grupę związaną zrządu US działając jako rejestratory . [ 14 ] Palmer jest zmuszony do ucieczki przez telefon do Ameryki Północnej . W próbie , nie uda mu się przewidzieć , że połączenie będzie obejmować przekaźnik satelitarny iniespodziewanie uciążliwa podróż powoduje mu pozostać na około trzech metrów wysokości i bez wielkości zmieniającej się w jego kostium sprzętu . Z pomocą przyjaciela , Ray tworzy nowy kostium z materiału białego karła . Tym razem , zamiast paska, Palmer wykorzystuje encephalotronic siatki w nagłownej stroju do kontroli kostium . Siatka jest zaklinowana na jego unikalne fal mózgowych . To pozwala mu przenieść się na masę w nieznanym wymiarze , który pozwala mu zmienić jego rozmiar i wagę po prostu o tym myśleć . On może nawet sprawić, żenowy kostium pojawia się lub znika z myślą o przeniesienie większości swoich atomów lub z innego wymiaru. To pozwala mu być w stroju przy pełnej wysokości lub kurczyć bez konieczności posiadania jego strojach pojawiają . On może nawet zwiększyć swoją wagę , podczas gdy pozostałe sześć cali (152 mm ) wysokości lub zmniejszyć jego wagę , pozostając w pełnym rozmiarze. Ray często to robi i jest to wystarczająco dużo światła do jazdy prądy wiatrowe, gdzie rzeczywiście wydaje się pływające w ograniczonym stopniu . Palmer rozwija także link psychicznego z białego karła materii , do której został on regularnie narażonych . Większość masy leży w inny wymiar. Ray mogą czerpać z tej masy i uderzył z super - concussive życie . On okazał się przebić ściany betonowe , zmiażdżyć egzamin tabeli i złamać oś samochodu , który porusza się z dużą prędkością . Moc Atom # 7, przedstawiający Atom w swoim nowym stroju Palmer by dowiedzieć się od osób odpowiedzialnych za ludobójstwo w Morlaidhans , czyli pięciu agentów CIA , część grupy o nazwie Cabal . W misji o nazwie Operation : Fireball , maleńkie kosmici zostali zamordowani w nadziei Ray by powrócić jako Atom i stają sięnarzędziem do Kabały ( jako Ray pracował dla CIA w jego wcześniejszych lat ) . Zamiast Palmer skurczył pięciu agentów sześć cali wysokości iCIA wykorzystują je jako grupę o nazwie Micro / Squad . Atom odbędzie się na nowych wrogów, w tym okresie , takich jak Humbug , czującą robota w kontroli armii duplikaty siebie i Strobe , technologicznej pancerny zgięciu . Mikro / Squad także wrócić , próbując zamordować Palmer za to, co zrobił dla nich . Zamiast tego, kolega Ginsburg umiera w wybuchu ich utworzenia i Ray zbliża Adam Cray o coraz nowe Atom w celu dostosowania pozostałych Micro / Squad wotwarte. Cray zgadza , kradnie rozmiar zmieniających pas Pawła Hoben , a dołącza do drużyny samobójstwo. Plan działa jako czarne charaktery pojawiają i Palmer zajmuje miejsce Sting roboczym; ale ich przywódca , Blacksnake , zabija Cray i zajmuje pas dla siebie, powrocie do normalnej wysokości . Blacksnake zabójstwa pozostałych członków załogi , jak Ray przybywa , ujawniając się , udając Sting , i walczy z nim . Po Blacksnake zostanie pokonany ,Cabal zatrudnia Grupę Roboczą x II zamordować go w celu ochrony swoich tajemnic . Później, w czasie wydarzeń z Zero Hour , Palmer jest odmłodzony do stanu nastoletnich i rozwija zdolność do wzrostu w wysokości, w dodatku do swoich poprzednich umiejętności , z których każdy jest zdolny do kontrolowania z natury , nie używając jego gwiazda - białe urządzenia oparte karzeł . On staje się liderem w dziedzinie nowej grupy Teen Titans , składający się z mieszańców ludzi i H'San Natall , po przypadkowym spotkaniu z Izajasza Crockett na jego pierwszy dzień uczestniczy Ivy University. Jako były członek Justice League , Palmer oglądany jego przynależność do Teen Titans jako krok wstecz . Grupa głównie walczył z Veil, anty - obcy organizacji, która zatrudniona Deathstroke i Mrocznego Nemesis , ale to ujawniło, że ich przywódca Pylon faktycznieH'San Natall . Oni również stają szyjnych ( zatrudniony przez H'San Natall ) i syn Loren Jowisza Jarrod , aka Haze . Nowe uprawnienia wzrostu atomu były rolę w walce z Sekhmet Giants Millennium . Ray następnie odzyskuje pierwotny wiek i wspomnienia i traci swoje nowe uprawnienia po zaczyna szybko się starzeją i Waverider ma używać DNA podjęte przed jego odmładzania , aby przywrócić go do pierwotnego stanu . Palmer powraca do swojej pracy dydaktycznej na Uniwersytecie Ivy , ale również staje sięwspółpracownikiem i zastępcą członka JLA . Z jego wyjścia z Teen Titans ,grupa rozwiązuje . Jednym godnym uczniem pod Palmer był Ronnie Raymond , który bez wiedzy elementów Martin Stein , znaleziono trudności w pełni wykorzystujący jego umiejętności jako Firestorm . Identity Crisis i odliczanie [ edytuj] Główne artykuły: Identity Crisis ( DC Comics ) i końcowe odliczanie do kryzysu W latach 2004-05 limitowanej serii Identity Crisis , Jean Loring zabija Sue Dibny , żona wydłużonego Man. Po kradzieży niektórych kurczy technologii atomu i jego strój , ona zabija Sue w niezręczną próbę wygrania Palmer powrotem . Ona również organizuje trafienie ojca Tima Drake'a , które są przeprowadzane przez kapitana Boomerang ( Digger Harkness ) . Chodzi o to, Jack Drake zabić kilka losowych napastnika, ale oba uda się nawzajem zabijać . Po popełnieniu ją do Arkham Asylum , Palmer kurczy się do mikroskopijnych rozmiarów i znika . [ 12 ] Palmer w końcu spotyka się ze swoim starym przyjacielem Carter Hall po mikroskopowo podróży przez linie telefoniczne . Ostrzega Hall konsekwencji mindwiping Batman i nękanie przestępców na przestępstwa , które jest popełnianych przez Jean, jednego z nich . Palmer tłumaczy , że potrzebuje czasu, z dala , i kurczy się ponownie po Hall zgadza się zachować tajemnicę spotkania. 15 Jego spuścizna żyje , jednak z Ryan Choi znalezienie kopię jego kostium i urządzenia stać sięaktualny Atom kurczy . Wokół tej samej chwili ,bez nazwy nastolatka z uprawnień podobnych do Palmer łączy Teen Titans pod nazwą cząsteczki. Po krótkiej kadencji z zespołu , jest on później zginął podczas konfrontacji z terrorem Titans . W ciągu roku brakuje , technologii Palmera jest zatrudniony przez Supernova się kurczyć i stają się większe , aby wejść i wyjść z butelki miasto Kandor . DC Comics nie ujawnia miejsca pobytu Palmer od czasu jego zniknięcia na koniec Identity Crisis . [ 16 ] , Palmer powrócił jednak do odegrania bardzo ważną rolę w Countdown ograniczony serii . Ściana monitor prosi Źródło jakie jest rozwiązanie , aby "wielka katastrofa ", to odpowiada " Ray Palmer " . Następnie Kyle Rayner , Donna Troy i Jason Todd przeszukać Multiverse dla byłej Atom , który po prostu może być kluczem do oszczędności rzeczywistość z kryzysem niespotykanych proporcjach ". [ 17 ] W swoich podróżach ,kwartet znalazł osoby oznaczone znanym symbolem atomu . Grupa śledzi Palmer na Ziemi -51 , gdzie przyjmuje życie rodzimej Palmer po jego życie jest przerwana w czasie studiów w Multiverse i odkrycia Kryzys zbliża . Spotkanie z Jean o Ziemi -51 i Justice League ponownie po raz pierwszy , Palmer znajduje się na świecie, w którym bohaterami były w stanie wyeliminować supercrime i stworzyć utopijną Ziemię ( później okazuje się być wynikiem tej rzeczywistości Batman mordowania wszystko super- przestępców tego świata po Joker zabił Jasona ) . Jednak, gdy Kyle , Donna , Jason i Bobmonitor jest w stanie go namierzyć , Bob próbuje zabić Palmer ; Z pomocą Challengers " , Palmer ucieka i pokazuje na Challengers , że toRay Palmer Earth -51 , który miał zatrzymać wielka katastrofa i że stara się wykonywać swoją pracę , bez skutku . [ 12 ] Kiedy Challengers powrócić do własnej ziemi , Jimmy Olsen zostaje porwana przez Mary Marvel , który został uszkodzony przez Darkseid . [ 18 ] Palmer łapie okazję od wewnątrz Jimmy . Kiedy Darkseid przejmuje kontrolę uprawnień Jimmy'ego , Palmer lokalizuje i wyłącza sferę kontroli wewnątrz mózgu Jimmy'ego , ale jest to roiło przez przeciwciała Apokoliptian . Podczas ucieczki ten atak , Palmer odkrywa " baterii" zawierający nowego boga energie ducha. [ 19 ] Palmer usuwa go z głowy Jimmy'ego i rozbija go , uwalniając energię . [ 20 ] Palmer później ( po znacznie cajoling ) dołącza Donna, Kyle i wozów paszowych w nowej misji straży granicznej do Multiverse , zdając sobie sprawę , że nie ma nic do niego już na Ziemi . [ 21 ] Jednakże , Palmer powraca do Nowej Ziemi jeszcze raz , na uświadomienie sobie, że jego dawny wróg Chronos miały swoją tożsamość , aby wprowadzić w błąd młodego pretendenta do jego tożsamości , Ryan Choi. Po pomaga jego następcę ponownie zapisać Ivy Town, wraca do Multiverse z nowym poczuciem spełnienia, pozostawiając swoje miasto w rękach nowego, zdolnego bohatera . [ 22 ] Podczas kryzysu Końcowego , Palmer powraca do Nowej Ziemi i współpracuje z Choi znowu do pomocy w wysiłkach do ewakuacji ostatnich wolnych ludzi . [ 23 ] W Justice League : Cry for Justice mini- serii , zostało potwierdzone , że Palmer będzieczłonkiem Hala Jordana nowym Justice League [ 24 ] . Czarna noc [ edytuj] Główny artykuł: Czarna noc W nocy superbohater za dnia Pamięci , Palmer pyta Hawkman odwiedzić grób Jean być czczony jako upadłego członka wspólnoty , ale Hawkman odmawia ze względu na to, co zrobiła w Identity Crisis . [ 25 ] Palmer jest później pokazane rozmowie Hawkman ponownie , przez telefon ( nieświadomy , że jego przyjaciel został zabity, a wskrzeszone jako Black Lantern ) . Atom jest następnie zaproszeni do odwiedzenia nieumarłych Hawkman w celu omówienia jego ból serca nad żoną . [ 26 ] Palmer jest później ujawniła się skurczył do ringu Hawkman , w ucieczce pewną śmierć . Przystąpienie do bitwy między Hal Jordan, Barry Allen, a czarne latarnie , Palmer jest ustawiony po przez Black latarnie Ralph i Sue Dibny , którzy korzystają z jego winy nad działaniami Jeana spróbować karmić na jego współczucie wypełnione serca. Palmer jest zapisany od śmierci przez Indigo Tribe , którzy łączą swoje światło z Hal zniszczyć Dibnys i ich pierścienie . W czasie kryzysu , Palmer był w stanie wyprowadzić z bohaterami , że czarne pierścienie są symulacje biorąc tożsamościzmarłego i wymagające karmić . Indigo Tribe wziąć bohaterów do Sali Sprawiedliwości , bezceremonialnie przy Hal Jordan i porzucając resztę , gdy Czarne Latarnie odnowić swój atak . 27 Palmer pomaga bohaterom uciec za pośrednictwem linii telefonicznej , a następnie wprowadza je do JSA , którzy również został zaatakowany przez Czarnych latarniami. W czasie kryzysu , Palmer spotyka Obrażenia , syn Al Pratt , pierwszy bohater być nazwie Atom . Zapoznał się z dwóch bohaterów na krótko w czasie bitwy i zacząć rozwijać przyjaźń . Palmer zatrzymał Black Lantern Al Pratt od zabijania Obrażenia , ale nie był w stanie utrzymać ożywiony Jean od zakończeniu pracy . [ 28 ] Palmer dokonał nieudanej próbie zatrzymania jednego z czarnymi pierścieniami obracaniu zwłok obrażenia w do nieumarły przed używane Jean jego własna technologia go zmniejszać, Mera , i siebie w ringu pełni przekształconej obrażenia za . [ 29 ] Jak Palmer i Mera bitwy Jean wewnątrz czarnym pierścieniem , Jean odkrywa planu Nekron za razem pokazując to, co dzieje się w Coast City , jak zmarłych mieszkańców i ożywił bohaterów Latarnie powstają jako czarny demon mocy polecenia Pana . Deadman świadkami ich walka i plany ratowania Palmer i Mera od Jean . [ 30 ] Deadman oszczędza Palmer i Mera krótko posiadania Jean , pozwalając im uciec i dołączyć do bohaterów przed Nekron i jego armii . Podczas bitwy , Palmer jest wybrany jako zastępca oficera Indigo Tribe się być bardziej skuteczne przeciwko siłom Nekron za . ChociażIndigo Tribe unika formalnych mundury dla plemiennych wzorów ponad prostych ubrań , Ray Palmer kostium zmienia się w dużym przybliżeniem z podartą miecz odzieży Atom miał stosowanych w przeszłości . [ 31 ] Przeszłość Palmer jest odgrzewane , pokazując, że nigdy nie ma na Jean , nawet podczas dni Miecz Atom . Indigo - 1 twierdzi , że potrafi się teleportować armie każdej Lantern Corps na Ziemi , jeśli podano czas na medytację . Odpowiedzialność spada na Palmer chronić ją , a ona robi to . Zanim wejdzie transu , ona ujawnia Palmer , żepersonel indygo i jego przytłaczające współczucie pozwala mu naśladować inne uprawnienia Lantern Corps ; świadczy o tym, że chwilowo staje się czerwone latarnie i wymioty korozyjne krew całego towarzystwa atakowanie Czarnych latarniami. Potem wchodzi transu , a Palmer zwalcza Czarny Lampiony Hawkman i Hawkgirl tymczasowo stajepomarańczowy Lantern , głośno ogłaszając "Chcę moich znajomych z powrotem! " Następnie przywołuje dwa pomarańczowe duplikatów energetyczne Cheopsa i Chay - Ara , aby pomóc mu zwalczyć swoje i indygo - 1 jest atakujących . Jest krótko udany. Ale Jean pokazuje się z nim męczyć , a ona wskakuje do ringu Indigo -1 w . Palmer podąża za nią . Kończy się przeżywając śmierć Sue Dibny , a następnie zaatakowany przez różne Black Lantern Morlaidhans , z maleńką wyścigu zaprzyjaźnił podczas mieczem atomu. Walczy je i , wzywając moce Green Lantern , niszczy Jean . Indigo - 1 udaje się przywołać różne armie i dzięki Palmer za pomoc . Mówi jej, aby utrzymać swój udział w operacji wsparcia wojsktajne , i domaga się, aby jej pomóc mu znaleźć sposób, aby legalnie wskrzeszania Hawkman i Hawkgirl . [ 32 ] W ostatecznej bitwie , Palmer dostaje swoje życzenie , gdy Hawkman i Hawkgirl są przywrócone do życia przez moc światła białego na końcu serii Blackest Night. [ 33 ]Znaczenie tajnym Resurrect pozostaje nieznany . Najjaśniejszy Dzień i współpracy Adventure Comics Funkcja [ edytuj] W lipcu 2010 roku Ray Palmer miał Najjaśniejszy Day One-shot , który doprowadził do współpracy funkcji w Adventure Comics. Napisany przez Jeffa Lemire ze sztuką przez Mahmud Asrar ,współpraca skupia się na wczesnym etapie życia Raya Palmera . [ 34 ] Przez krótki kadencji trzech emisji , Palmer był częścią nowej Justice League składzie pisarza Jamesa Robinsona , ale zrezygnował , aby aby pomóc swojemu przyjacielowi Martin Stein z jakiegoś projektu . [ 35 ] na początku imprezy Najjaśniejszy dzień , Ray i Stein są widoczne na pogrzebie Gehenny , dziewczyną i partnera drugiego Firestorm , Jason Rusch . Kiedy Jason trafia do konfrontacji z Ronnie Raymond nad śmiercią Gehenna , w Ray kroki i próbuje go powstrzymać. [ 36 ] Ray udaje się oddzielić Jason i Ronnie od Czarnych konstruktów Lantern . [ 37 ] Następnie Ray odkrył jego ojciec został zaatakowany , apodejrzany był jego wujek David . [ 13 ] Z ojca Raya w szpitalu , Ray odkrywa jego ojciec miał wylew i jego dochodzenie technologii został skradziony . On szuka Oracle znaleźć kalkulator, Oracle zarządza prześledzić linię danych , i Ray wchodzi przez internet , gdzie następnie napotyka Kalkulator i przesłuchuje go , aby dowiedzieć się , że kupcy . Jednak Kalkulator tworzy pokój bez tlenu , aby uczynić heartrate atomu wolniej i próbuje zabić Atom . [ 38 ] Ray udaje się złapać Kalkulator i kurczy , aby powrócić do bazy Oracle . Natomiast Ray jest w remisji , to grozi Kalkulator , który mówi mu, że coś, co nazywaColony manipuluje Ray. Później , prof Hyatt został zaatakowany przez Colony , patrząc na biały karzeł sprawy. [ 39 ] Kiedy Ray przyjeżdża , idzie do ratowania prof Hyatt . Podczas walki ,Colony umiera przez spalenie z białego karła materii . Ray wzywa Oracle prześledzić linię telefoniczną , a jednocześnie przybywa w bazie kolonii jest on w obliczu drużyny Colony . [ 40 ] Po nie , aby uniknąć wykrycia , że ma do czynienia przez wujka Dawida i z jego pomocą , wyciąga go zkolonii w kierunku teleportu . Raz bezpieczne , wujek David mówi Ray o Colony. David mówi również Ray , że nie może odejść i nie mógł pracować nad projektami na własną rękę, on pokazuje Ray jak podróżować za pomocą kuli astrologia nazwieAnt Farm zobaczyć mini- planetą mikroskopowej natury . Ale ,Colony za nimi do kryjówki Dawida i podróżuje do Ant Farm Ray następnie angażuje ich w epickiej bitwie . [ 41 ] Po bitwieColony umarł ze spalania , jak to miało miejsce wcześniej, ale Ray udało się uratować go za pomocą jego stajni biały karzeł sprawa. Ray chciał wiedzieć , co pożądane iColony mówi mu to samo , a oni transportować mrówek do bazy kolonii . Niszczy on biały karzeł sprawę Ray klamry pasa i zabija się . Ponieważ nie może wrócić , Ray następująco David z planu tworzenia kopii zapasowych , gdy nagle podszedł Ray jest zrobotyzowanych owadów . [ 42 ] David wyjaśnia, że Roboty owady opiekunów . Udaje im się naprawić klamrę pasa i wraca do normalnego rozmiaru , gdy w bazie kolonii . Niezastosowanie się do ucieczki , Ray jest zmuszony przez naukowca przynieść biały karzeł sprawę . On pokazuje renderingi monitora gdzie Colony stoi naprzeciwko szpitala, gdzie jest ojciec jego i on ma zamiar go zabić . [ 43 ] Kiedy Ray odmówił , Hawkman zapobiega kolonii przed atakami ojca Raya . Ray odbiera telefon od Oracle prześledzić renderingi monitora , ale Hawkman jest atakowany przez oddziałem Colony że miniaturyzacji do ciała Hawkman za . Ray postanawia zapisać Hawkman opuścić bazę kolonii , podczas gdyinne Colony ucieka i porywa ojca Raya . Ray ratuje Hawkman skacząc do ciała napastników Colony . Kiedy Hawkman zdrowieje ,Colony pozostawia swoją wiadomość przynieść biały karzeł meteor i ostrzegł go, żadnych sztuczek , i przynieść meteoryt w celu ratowania jego rodzinę . Chociaż Ray obrotu meteoryt do Kolonii przed liśćmi kolonii, ich wymiany na rodzinę Raya , który jest w Ant Farm . Ray jedzie do Ant Farm i odkrywa, że sadzone są bomby atomowej na kamizelce przywiązany do swojego wujka Davida . Ray następnie udaje się uratować jego ojca i David i kurczy bombę , zanim mieli okazję do detonacji . Podczas gdy ojciec Ray zdrowieje , Ray odkrywa Dawidowi , że posadzone biały karzeł meteor w nano- płynu do uczynienia siedziba kolonii kurczyć . Ray , David i Hawkman przyjazd w miejscu siedziby kolonii atakować ich bazy . PoColony został pokonany jednak David mówi mu, że jest więcej kolonii w okolicy. Później , Ray wraca ojca do domu. Ray wybacza ojcu i przeprasza, dając mu życie , zanim on szorstki podsłuchuje usługi strażak ratunkowego , jak on jestw stanie po raz kolejny bohater . [ 44 ] W tym samym okresie , Ray rozpoczyna dochodzenie w sprawie zniknięcia Ryana, którego nie wiemy o społeczności superbohatera , został zamordowany przez Deathstroke . Ray pociesza dziewczynę Ryana Amanda i muzy Ryan może być ukrywanie się jak Ray zrobił po wydarzeniach z Identity Crisis . [ 45 ] Podczas gdy kurczy się do zbadania odkrywa mikrobiologia krwi . [ 46 ] Przybywa w Sali Sprawiedliwości powiedzieć członkowie ligowe że Ryan nie brakuje. Liga zaczyna pomagać dochodzenie Raya , aby znaleźć miejsce pobytu Ryana . [ 47 ] On odkrywa Ryan DNA komórki nie jestmecz . Komórek DNA przyszedł do kogoś innego . [ 48 ] Później , Ray odkrywa dowody, które Dwarfstar miał rękę w śmierci Ryana , i ślubuje go znaleźć i go zapłacić . [ 49 ] Ray ostatecznie znajdzie Dwarfstar w szpitalu , w którym jest odzyskującej od ciężkich obrażeń doznał z jego tortur z rąk Giganta ( Ryan eksdziewczyna ) . Wierząc, że może to doprowadzić do lżejszej kary , Dwarfstar wyznaje wynajęcie Deathstoke zabić Ryan . Uzbrojeni w tę wiedzę , Ray pozostawia poinformować Justice League . [ 50 ] Później , poprosił Batman (Dick Grayson ), aby zemścić się na Deathstroke za zamordowanie Ryan . [ 51 ] Ray iJustice League przyjazd próbować aresztować Deathstroke i Titans . [ 52 ] bitwa Justice League przeciwko Titans w Khandaq , gdzie Ray poważnie szkodzi Deathstroke za zabicie jego przyjaciela . Walka zostaje zatrzymana przez Isis, który zmusza Justice League do ucieczki , aby uniknąć ponownego III wojnę światową . [ 53 ] Po nieudanej , Ray zaczyna pisać pochwała za pogrzeb Ryana , i pociesza Superman . [ 54 ] W finale problem , Ray spotyka Ryana przyjaciół i rodzinę , i daje przemówienie na pogrzebie jego protegowany w 55. Nowy 52 [ edytuj] W tym osi czasu Nowej 52 , Ray pojawi się Frankenstein : Agenta cienia jako doradca naukowy Shade , [ 56 ] choć wydaje się, że zachował swoje zdolności . [ 57 ] Kompetencje i zdolności [ edytuj] Atom posiada uprawnienia do zmiany jego rozmiaru do poziomu subatomowych , zachowując jego naturalny poziom wytrzymałości. Jest to realizowane za pomocą resztki białego - karła wykonane do klamry pasa noszonego z jego kostium. Początkowo miał manipulować jego umiejętności poprzez pasa i później z ruchami rąk , zanim ostatecznie synchronizacji z samym jego fal mózgowych . Atom to jeden z niewielu bohaterów w DC Universe , która ma 100 % kontroli nad swoim ciałem na poziomie molekularnym ( Plastic Man iFlash są przykłady innych) , co czyni go wykładniczo silniejsze niż jest on często przedstawiany ; jest on ograniczony tylko przez jego stosowania swoich uprawnień . Niektóre z aplikacji on wykazać m.in. zmniejszenie jego masy szybować w powietrzu (symulacja lotu , jak Wonder Woman ) i zwiększenie jego masy , aby przebić się przez beton. On także wykazać zdolność do jego strojach pojawiają się i znikają w woli przesuwając swoje węgla między tym wymiarze i drugiego. On okazał się być w stanie jeździć linie telefoniczne do jego przeznaczenia, przez wybranie numeru i podróżując przez słuchawki ( jego zastosowanie podpis jego mocy ) , a ostatnio maleje na tyle mała , aby podróżować na sygnały fotonów przez kabel światłowodowy . [ 58 ] Niektóre z bardziej imponujących wyczynów atomu obejmują kurczy do krwiobiegu Supermana i ręczne przestawienie jego cząsteczek do tworzenia Kryptonite i rozbrojenie Black Lantern Al Pratt Atomowy Kop i zmiany rozmiaru w nim , rozrywając jego ciało z wyjątkiem procesu . [ 59 ] Po wydarzeniach z Zero Hour ,Atom zyskał możliwość również rosnąć na wielkość i internalizuje jego innych zdolności bez użycia jego białym urządzenia oparte karłowatej gwiazdy . Jednak, gdy wrócił do swego naturalnego życia , zdolności te zostały utracone . Byłczłonkiem Indigo Tribe , Ray posiadał pierścień mocy indygo zasilany współczucia , która dostarczyła mu lot, projekcji energii, siły i pola ochronnego . On również wykorzystany personel zdolny do powielania zdolności innych Wielders emocjonalnego widma w zakresie . On także pokazywał możliwość udostępniania innym skurczy się z nim , jeślisytuacja tego wymaga , na przykład , kiedy skurczył się , Superman , Flash, Green Lantern , Wonder Woman i Plastic Man naprawić więzi między siedem rozbita cząstek elementarnych , lub kurczy stal, Supergirl i Superboy bezpośrednio leczeniu guza kryptonitu w ciało Supermana . Jednak zdolność ta jest względnie ograniczona; początkowo ktoś inny niż on sam , który skurczył wybuchnie po dwóch minutach , jeśli nie wrócili do swoich normalnych rozmiarów , choć był później w stanie wydłużyć ten czas do około godziny . Wspieranie Obsada [ edytuj] 'Adam Cray -synem zamordowanego senatora , Adam Cray podchodzimy Ray Palmer , aby wziąć swój płaszcz jak Atom w celu doprowadzenia Micro / Squad wotwarty, więc Palmer może przeniknąć w ich szeregi i pociągnięcia ich do odpowiedzialności '